Chance Meeting of Fate
Chance Meeting of Fate is chapter 137 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter sixteen of volume eleven. Summary Kodaka ponders about how summer break had passed in the blink of an eye, though he notes that it was both busy, as well as lots of fun. He studied diligently every day, accompanied the Neighbor's Club to the mountains, the sea, the riverside and to a summer festival. He also went to the pool with Yukimura, to an amusement park, to a bonfire and finally, he attempted to go to Comiba with Rika. It was an August day, a few days into the new school year. Kodaka and Sena entered the clubroom to find Yozora reading alone with bandages wrapped around her head. Surprised, Sena demands Yozora tell her what happened. Yozora, keeping the majority of her attention fixed on her book, responds that she had simply gotten a bruise from falling and that they shouldn't worry as it was nothing serious. Kodaka and Sena didn't like Yozora's answer. At that moment, Hinata entered the clubroom calling out to her sister. Yozora asks what she's doing here, as she's supposed to be studying alone, but Hinata states she came because she has a bad feeling and asks if their mother caused her head injury. Yozora calls Hinata stupid for only having sharp senses at a time like this. Hinata goes on to say how their mother called Hinata's house cursing and saying things like "Using your children to charm other people is despicable..." Yozora and Hinata's parents divorced in the past, with Yozora remaining with their mother and Hinata going with their father. Yozora went on, with a saddened expression, how she tried telling mother that tutoring Hinata was her own decision and that it had nothing to do with anyone else, but she didn't listen to her. Sometime last night, their mother had discovered that Yozora had been tutoring Hinata. Their mother never forgave their father and her friend for what they did to her, and because of this, she kept her two daughters apart. Their mother, refusing to take in Yozora's words of explanation, threw her up against a wall, causing a glass vase to fall onto her head, or so she said. Stories about parents beating their children made it to the news every day, but knowing that it happened to someone Kodaka knew disgusted him. Especially when the other adults in his life are all worthy of respect. Hinata tells Yozora to come stay with her family for a while, but Yozora states that that'll just make their mother even more depressed, worsening the situation. Hinata, on the verge of crying, shouts that Yozora is the one who is hurting right now. With a bitter smile, Yozora tells her sister not to cry, also declaring that she's aware she needs to stay away from their mother, but there's nothing that she can do. Sena says that, in that case, she can come stay at her house. Yozora, dumbstruck, asks "what?" Sena goes on that there are plenty of rooms and her father, Tenma, knows Yozora's mother, so there shouldn't be any issues. Yozora says that she doesn't want to trouble outsiders with her problems which upsets Sena. Angrily yelling, Sena says that she's not an outsider and that this is one of those times where friends can rely on one another. Yozora ends up asking if she can stay to which Sena complies. Sometime later, Kodaka, Sena and Yozora arrive at the Kashiwazaki Estate. Kodaka was present because Yozora begged him to accompany her, as it was her first time going to a friend's house. As Sena opens the door, Stella, the Kashiwazakis' family butler is there to greet them. Yozora was hiding behind Kodaka, but Stella still turns to introduce herself. Yozora, blushing, nervously returns the greeting. Kodaka recalls that Yozora has never met Stella before. During last year's festival, Stella drove the Neighbor's Club home, except for Yozora, who had walked. Stella says that she's wanted to meet Yozora for a long time and that she's grateful Sena has such a great friend. Yozora replies with "N-no, on- on the contrary, I'm the one who's always being taken care of by mea- by Sena-san..." Yozora was very well-behaved, causing Stella to chuckle. Stella tells them to make themselves at home while she prepares some tea. As Stella heads off back into the house, Yozora asks Kodaka is that super-amazing person was really a butler. Kodaka affirms, shocking Yozora. Kodaka recalls that the butler outfit Yukimura wears was Yozora's, and so he assumes Yozora just really likes butlers. Sena heads up to her room, calling to the other two to follow her. On their way up, Kodaka feels like he's forgetting something important. There was something in Sena's room that others must not see. As they enter the room, Yozora's feelings of anxiety and anticipation quickly turn to that of frozen fear. There was an uncountable amount of photos of Yozora plastered on Sena's walls and roof. Yozora screams "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"